1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electrical connection structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and a battery pack structure, and more particularly, to an electrical connection structure for increasing the securing reliability and a method of manufacturing the same, and a battery pack structure.
2. Description of Related Art
It is noted that lithium batteries can be extremely dangerous if mistreated or if the metals containing therein is contaminated. They may ignited or explode if overheated or if charged to an excessively high voltage. Therefore, it can be very difficult to manufacture a large lithium battery of high voltage or high current, not to mention that it can also be very expensive. Conventionally, it is common to form a battery pack by connecting a plurality of cells, such as nickel metal hydride cells or nickel-cadmium cells, in series or in parallel while packing the same inside a battery case so as to be used as a large battery with high power output. However, it is easy for the securing elements to loosen from the battery pack due to the impact or the shake by external force.